The invention relates to a paper holder for the receipt of a paper stack, especially for an office type photocopying machine of the type which is formed as a paper holder or case which is slidable into a copying machine and is adjustably movable into the region of the paper sheet feeding apparatus, which includes guides for the receipt and removal of the paper from the stacks. Such a paper holder is open at the end that is slidable into the paper machine to be disposed near the withdrawal or feeding device so as to accomodate the removal of individual paper sheets thereby.
When the paper stack of the paper holder is exhausted, the paper holder is removed from the copying machine, is filled with a new stack of paper, and is again inserted into the copying machine so that the copying process can proceed. Thus, for the later filling of the paper holder with a fresh stack of paper another holder or package must be opened, which many times is disposed in a location remote from the copying machine. During this time, the copying machine cannot be used so that a certain time is lost for the replenishment of paper supply.
An object of the invention is to construct a paper holder of the above mentioned kind that with the exhaustion of a stack of paper, the replenishment of paper supply to the machine can be completed with a minimum loss of copying time.
This object is achieved by providing a paper holder with two sections, disposed one behind the other, for the acceptance of respective stacks of paper, the oppositely disposed ends of which sections are open and have a similar configuration at least over the respective required length region for accomodating insertion into the copying machine for withdrawal of sheets by the paper feeding mechanisms.
With the arrangement of the invention it is possible to hold a second stack of paper for storage inside of the same paper holder so that upon the exhaustion of one stack of paper, the paper holder need only be removed and be reinserted with the other end to facilitate continuation of the copying procedure. The then exhausted paper holding section will be located outside of the machine and be accessible for refilling without interrupting the copying process.
It is also known to so design a copying machine that different paper formats can be used. Arrangements have been contemplated where a single paper holder is used that is adjustable to different paper formats. These adjustments from one paper format to another are very time consuming and involve many steps. It has also been contemplated for different formats to have respectively separate paper holders for each format with format changes involving exchange of the paper holders. This means however that the paper holder with the format not in use must be stored. Also it is often a tedious and awkward procedure to locate and exchange the second paper holder expecially if it is stored remote from the copying machine as often is the case for small desk top copiers.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned difficulties, certain preferred embodiments of the invention provide that the sections have adjustable guides which are independent of the corresponding adjustable guides of the other section of the paper holder. Thereby it is possible with a single paper holder to have two stacks of paper with different formats stored therein so that changing to another format only involves a simple removal of the paper holder, turning of same around and reinsertion into the machine.
In locations with higher humidity in the air it has been contemplated to provide the paper holder with a heater through which the paper that is disposed in the paper holder is dried. This drying assures an error free copy quality. If however, a new stack of paper is inserted into a paper holder of this type there exists the danger that this new stack of paper is consisting of relatively damp paper so that the desired copy quality is not achieved because the paper is insufficiently dried. In order to avoid this difficulty, it is provided according to certain further preferred embodiment of the invention that the floor or bottom of the paper holder is provided with a heater which is connectable to contacts of the copying machine and which heater extends over both sections of the holder. Thereby it is achieved that also in the section which is not being used, the paper is dried so that the stored paper stack with the other format is filled with preheated predried paper sheets which assures error free copy quality.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawing which show, for purposes of illustration only, embodiments in accordance with the present invention.